


Python | Kang Seulgi

by orphan_account



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Gang AU, How Do I Tag, Mafia AU, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her name was unknown to the world, but she was known as Python and she was living in riches.Bloody riches.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Python | Kang Seulgi

She smirked as she swayed while walking away. The man she was with will feel the effects of the poison in his drink set in about 5 minutes and her job was done. It was days like this that she could sit back and smile at the work she had done.

Her name was unknown to the world but she was known as Python and she was living in riches. Bloody riches. 

The club she was currently in, was a popular club she had been to multiple times. The club itself was owned by an underground group known as Stray kids or SKZ. The group scared enough people that, while it was popular, only powerful people went to the club named “Clé”.

Sitting with a view to the man, she giggled as a different man looked in her direction and winked.

A few minutes later she felt an arm around her shoulders and tensed. Looking up, she saw it was the man who winked at her. She immediately turned on her innocent look and smiled.

The man leaned in and whispered in her ear, so close she could feel his alcohol ridden breath on her ear. “You poisoned that man, Python.”

“What are you talking about?” She put her hand on his chest and giggled. Acting drunk was not her strong suit and it showed. The man, clearly new at his job, had a shocked face that he covered quickly. Python man her cheeks swell and put her hand to her mouth. The man moved away from her as she hastily made her way towards the bathrooms.

Once in the safety of the girls' bathroom, she pulled out her phone and clicked on the first contact she came across. 

‘SOS’

It was simple but the meaning would be clear. Now she just had to get out. 

Avoiding the spot the man was sitting, she made her way to the door. She flashed a ‘drunk’ smile to the bouncer and stumbled her way to the street. A couple of minutes later, a car pulled up and she stood up. The doors unlocked and Python got in and grimaced at the tension.  
It was so silent you might’ve heard an ant run across the windshield.

Once home, by the time she opened the car door. The girl who had picked Python up had thrown open the house door. Python closed the door gently behind her and slipped off her shoes.

“What were you thinking!? Going on a mission without a monitor is dangerous and you know that! You could’ve been hurt, captured, or worse!” The girl yelled and threw her hands up.

“I know, I know. I shouldn't have but you were busy with school and I didn’t want you to stress!”

“Well, I’m stressed now!”

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, Mira.” Python opened her arms and Mira reluctantly hugged her.

“I’m just worried, Seulgi. What if you don’t come back one of these missions?”

“I would never do that to you. Now, let’s go to bed.” Seulgi suggested and Mira nodded.

Waking up to an empty bed always set her on edge. Mira yawned and scratched at her head as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped mid-step as she saw the rest of the gang around the room. Irene at the stove, Wendy and Yeri stiing on the counter and Joy back hugging Irene.

“Where’s Seulgi?” She asked when she didn’t spot her. 

“Goodmorning! Seulgi had to run a quick in-and-out mission so she’ll be back in about twenty minutes. Breakfast?” Irene greeted her and handed her a plate with food on it. 

“She did what?” Mira scoffed.

“Is something wrong, Mira?” Wendy asked. She shook her head and joined the two in sitting on the counter.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Seulgi popped through the door with a cut on her cheek.

Oh boy, she was in for it.


End file.
